


found heaven in your eyes

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: He can feel Jon leaking at his feet; rutting his cock against his leg in time to the way he is sucking in Tormund's length halfway down his throat.





	found heaven in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on my Tumblr](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/185407462517/can-you-write-tormund-and-jon-snow-smut-please)

Tormund curls his fingers, tangling them in Jon's hair as he combs it back and away from his flushed face. Brown eyes are bright in the summer sun, blown dark with desire, and Tormund traces the arc of his brows. Relishing the way Jon melts under his hands with just a simple touch.

He can feel Jon leaking at his feet; rutting his cock against his leg in time to the way he is sucking in Tormund's length halfway down his throat. Tormund grins. Jon is perfect in every way and he was all Tormund's.

He skims his fingers down the curve of Jon's jawline, running them down and over the blood red leather choker and the bejewelled letters spelling out 'BABY'. Jon hadn't had a single moment of hesitation when Tormund had brought it out. Had not even paused for thought before baring his neck and telling him to please put it on me, please, daddy please...

He feels himself grow in Jon's mouth. "Enough," He says, gruff. "I wanna come on you."

Jon blinks, slow and sluggish. He nods. Lying back down on their picnic blanket, he parts his thighs, spreading his arms out. His leaking cock bobs at the movement, trailing rivulets on his pale and pretty skin. "Good boy," Tormund coos approvingly. "Such a good boy, and all mine. Aren't you?"

"Yours," Jon whimpers, tucking his legs up by the knees, baring his pretty fuck-pink hole. "Always. Daddy, _yours_."

Tormund crawls to loom over him. He leans in, kissing Jon once, twice and then once more before Jon whines into the wet heat of Tormund's mouth.

"Okay," Tormund laughs, thrusting his tongue hard and deep into Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
